


Tear it up

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, No Smut, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: John knew he should’ve gone to the toilet when he had to chance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Tear it up

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a bit bad too. I’m not good at writing.

The four got off stage for a quick intermission. Freddie went straight for the bathroom and Brian, Roger, and John waited outside.

Once Freddie was out Brian went it. And one episode Brian was out Roger went in.

Once Roger got out he went to where John was tuning his guitar.

“Don’t you have to use the toilet, we’ve been on stage for a long time?”

“No, I’m ok.”

“You sure, it’ll be a while before the end of the concert.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright Deaky, come on we’re going back on stage.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deaky was starting to regret not using the toilet because now his bladder was nagging at him to empty it.

He knew if he wet himself Roger would be a huge ass about it so he just kept squirming on stage.

They had just finished with Somebody to Love when he heard someone behind him say “John.”

He looked behind him and saw Roger looking right at him.

“What Roger?”

“I told you but you didn’t listen.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have to pee don’t you?”

“Ok, I do.”

“Should‘ve gone to the bathroom during intermission John.”

“I know, I just thought I’d be ok, man I’m so stupid.”

“We have like 10 more songs to do, I believe in you buddy.”

John was so worried that he wouldn’t make it. He did not want to be himself in front on thousands on people. The press would be all over his ass for it.

In the middle of Save Me and crossed his legs and doubled over slightly. He could feel drops of urine dripping out of him. He squeezed his legs together tightly.

“Just a few more songs, please don’t pee yourself.” He mumble to himself.

With just a few more songs left and that’s when his control slipped. He tried everything you could to try to hold it in but it all just came out.

He covered his wet pants as best as he could. He was terrified that the audience would notice. After what felt like forever the concert finally ended. John ran off the stage. “So tonight’s concert went well.” Freddie said. “Yeah, we did great.” Brian said. “Where John?” Freddie asked. “Must be in the bathroom, he had to pee pretty bad while we were on stage.” Roger responded. After Roger said that, the sound of soft sobs could be heard from the bathroom. “What’s he upset about?” Freddie questioned. “I think I know why, I’ll go check on him.” Roger walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “John, it’s Roger, are you ok?” John opened the door with tears still running down his cheeks. Roger saw that his pants were wet. “Oh John.” “Why did I have to be so stupid, why couldn’t I have just went to the toilet?” John sobbed some more. “Uh, it’s not that big of a deal, there’s no press around so you’ll be ok.” “Ok, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” “It’s ok, you’re ok, let’s just get you home.”


End file.
